


last one on the list

by destiny919



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, The Han Dynasty, Tumblr Fic, can be read as platonic or romantic :P, i definitely meant the latter but you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: TIL the Han Dynasty was founded by a sheriff who was transporting convicts when several escaped. Knowing the punishment for this was death, he freed the rest and organized many into a rebel band, eventually going on to help overthrow the ruling Qin Dynasty and install himself as Emperor.Except some people on Tumblr got confused for a minute and thought that was referring to Han Solo at first. They ran with it, and so did I.





	last one on the list

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this excellent bullet-fic I was immediately like "SOMEONE TALK MORE ABOUT ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN" except then I thought, hey, why not do it myself?
> 
> Post can be found on my blog [here.](http://tarvek-sturmvoraus.tumblr.com/post/171386310705/copperbadge-norcumi-morgynleri)

Of all the Outer Rim (Hutt, he’s going after the Hutts) planets Vader (and he’s getting closer and closer to Anakin now, isn’t he) storms with his contingent of not-Imperial troops, he saves Tatooine for last. He feels a bit bad about it, since he knows better than anyone that Jabba and his minions’ slavery practices are some of the worst out there, and Tatooine is in general just The Worst, and deserves better, but it takes him a long time to, well, work up the courage. And to finish sand-proofing the new armor that Grand Moff Chewie insisted he get - armor, not life support suit, because once Palpatine was gone it didn’t take long before somebody noticed how fucking  _shitty_  Vader’s suit and prosthetics were, and then how awful all of the medical care he’d received post-Mustafar and in the 15ish years since then was. He’s wearing a mask, because he is  _Darth Vader,_ and his terrifying insect face is almost as iconic (and much, much scarier) as it is in our world. And maybe he isn’t striking fear into the hearts of the common people anymore, but the Force knows that Jabba deserves to have some fear stabbed into that gelatinous heart of his. So, Darth Vader-verging-on-Anakin Skywalker goes to Tatooine.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi hears about it. The monster has arrived at last. And he knows that Vader is going to sense him as soon as he actually gets close enough to the sandtrap, so what does he do? Spring the trap, of course. 

When Vader goes to Mos Eisley, there’s something there that he hasn’t felt in many years, not since…

“Where is he going?” one relatively green trooper whispers to his commander. “Does he always do crap like that?”

“Sometimes,” CC-2224 whispered back. “I have a funny feeling I know why…”

(The remaining clone troopers have not been de-chipped yet. As soon as Anakin - because he will be Anakin again by then - has finished rampaging through Hutt Space like an avenging nexu, that’s his next project.)

Vader finds his Master - the only true Master he’s ever had - standing on top of a sand dune. Because of course he is. And Obi-Wan is holding his lightsaber loosely at his side, watching him. 

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan says. 

“Hello, old man,” Vader replies, without his vocoder. “It’s - I cannot kriffing believe you were  _here,_  of all places. This whole time?”

“Of course. It was the one place I knew you’d never set foot in again, even if the Emperor demanded it. But here you are.” There is a hint of a smile on Obi-Wan’s prematurely wizened face. He can feel Anakin in the Force -  _Anakin,_ not Vader. He can feel that Anakin is who stands before him. 

“The only reason I would ever come back here is the same reason I had when we first met,” Vader-yet-Anakin says. “And the one thing Palpatine would have never let me do.”

“And now you have done it.” Obi-Wan strokes his beard. “This was the last planet on your list. What will you do now? I must confess to wondering whether it’s striking me down.”

“Yeah, no,” Darth Vader says, for the last time. “I have a couple things left on the docket, but after that… There’s still something else I always wanted to do.”

“Oh?” 

Anakin Skywalker removes his helmet. “I want to see every planet in the galaxy.” He steps further up the dune and feels the twin suns on his face. “Will you come with me?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “once, I would have followed you anywhere. And I will now.”

“…But?” Anakin can feel the but in there. 

“There are two people I need you to meet first.”


End file.
